Dementation
Dementation---- This Discipline is possessed by a fair number of Malkavian Antitribu. It lets the vampire pass its insanity on to its victim. It is similar to Dominate but acts more as a catalyst rather than a controller. ---- Level 1 • Passion This makes the victim feel more emotional about everything. Whatever the victim currently feels is doubled or tripled in intensity. The vampire has no control over exactly what the person feels. This power may even work on other vampires.System: The duration of the power is based upon the number of successes the vampire rolls using Charisma + Empathy (difficulty of the victim's Humanity or Path of Enlightenment score). 1 success One Turn 2 successes One Hour 3 successes One Night 4 successes One Week 5 successes One Month Level 2 • Mind Tricks The vampire is able to induce hallucinations within the victim's peripheral vision. The images appear to be fully real, but they can only be seen for a second or out of the comer of the eye. The victim will have a hard time convincing others of what she sees. The vampire causing this effect has no control over what the victim sees. The unnerving effects from the use of this power can last from one night to months. The effects occur sporadically but mostly at night, and usually when the person is alone. They usually take the form of the victim's subconscious fears, but the Storyteller should let his imagination run free when describing them.System: The vampire rolls his Manipulation + Subterfuge (difficulty equal to the victim's Perception + or Instincts). l success One Night 2 successes Two Nights 3 successes One Week 4 successes One Month 5 successes Three Months Level 3 • Eyes of Chaos This unusual power allows the vampire to see another individual's true Nature. It also allows the vampire to perceive insanity and know how to bypass it when dealing with an unstable person. The vampire also possesses the ability to see patterns of insanity not immediately apparent to even the most perceptive individuals.System: The vampire can see a pattern by making a Perception + Medicine roll (difficulty based on the intricacy of the pattern. For instance: figuring out a person's Nature upon meeting him would be a 10, figuring it out after knowing him for a while would be an 8, discovering the modus operandi of a serial killer who shows no motive and leaves no evidence would be an 8, a secret code within a code would be a 7, and pictures formed in the sands on a beach by the tide require a 5). Nearly anything can contain several obscure patterns imperceptible to vampires without this power. Most patterns will have no meaning, but they may captivate the vampire for hours with their forms. Level 4 • Confusion The vampire can make her victim feel totally disoriented just by looking him in the eye and talking to him. The victim will be aware of only bits and pieces of his memories. He will constantly feel confused and wander around in a daze. The victim must spend a point of Willpower to break out of the daze and perform any coherent action for a turn ( including, but not limited to, any action employing a Dice Pool).System: The effects last for at least one turn, but can last much longer depending upon the number of successes the vampire rolls using his Manipulation + Intimidation ratings (difficulty equal to the target's Perception + or Instincts ) . 1 success One Turn 2 successes One Hour 3 successes One Night 4 successes One Week 5 successes One Month Level 5 • Total Insanity This power allows the vampire to drive her victim (mortal or vampire) insane. The victim completely loses her sanity, taking on five Derangements of the Storyteller's choice. The victim must be completely focused on the vampire for this power to have any effect.System: The number of successes the vampire scores on a Manipulation + Intimidation roll (difficulty equal to the victim's Willpower rating) determines how long the effects last. 1 success One Turn 2 successes One Night 3 successes One Week 4 successes One Month 5 successes One Year Level 6 • Derange This power allows the vampire to grant her victim one permanent Derangement which may never be removed. The vampire must look her victim in the eye and describe his new Derangement to him. The vampire may choose the Derangement.System: The vampire must roll at least two successes using her Manipulation + Empathy against the victim's Willpower rating. Level 6 • Kindred Spirits The vampire can manipulate another's mind and force the victim's personality to become exactly the same as his own. The victim also gains any Derangements or other mental problems the vampire possesses. This does not give the vampire any real control over the victim, and should not be considered the same as the Dominate power Puppet Master. The vampire should also be ready to learn just how much he hates himself. The vampire must make physical contact (skin to skin) for this power to take effect.System: The duration of the effect is based on the number of successes the vampire rolls using Charisma + Subterfuge (difficulty of the victim's Intelligence + or Instincts). 1 success One Night 2 successes One Week 3 successes One Month 4 successes Six Months 5 successes One Year 6 or more Permanently Level 7 • Mind of a Child This power allows the vampire to reduce the victim's total Mental Attributes by up to seven points, as long as the person is left with at least one point in each of the three Attributes. The victim also becomes very childlike in manner, acting both gullible and playful. The vampire must make eye contact with the victim in order for the power to take hold. Vampires as well as mortals are affected by this power. The only way to avoid it is to avoid making eye contact with the vampire.System: A roll is required using the vampire's own Intelligence + Empathy (difficulty equal to the victim's Wits + or Instincts). 1 success One Turn 2 successes One Night 3 successes One Week 4 successes One Month 5 successes One Year Level 7 • Mind of a Killer This power allows the vampire to alter the mind of the victim, making her a cold-blooded killer who places no value on life. If the victim is offended in any way by anyone, even loved ones, the victim murders that individual, whether with a complex plan or simply a machete. Once the victim of this power has killed, the effect of this power ends and the person reverts back to normal, unsure of why she did such a heinous thing. The power works on both mortals and vampires, and requires the vampire to kiss the victim.System: Successfully employing this power requires at least three successes on a Charisma + Subterfuge roll (difficulty equal to the victim's Charisma + or Morale). Level 7 • Wave of Insanity The vampire using this power can cause the same effect as Total Insanity in a large number of mortals or vampires. If more subjects are present than the vampire can affect, the Storyteller chooses whom this power affects.System: The vampire must make a roll using his Charisma + Empathy (difficulty 7) to see how many are affected. The vampire is capable of affecting one individual for every success. However, after the potential number of victims is determined, the vampire must roll a resisted roll for each individual to ascertain if the power works on that person, just as if he used Total Insanity. The vampire causes this effect by speaking to the victims in a peculiar way. Level 8 • Coma This power allows the vampire to shock a person's mind until it shuts down all non-vital functions and goes into a coma. The method by which this power is carried out is unknown. The vampire simply concentrates and the victim goes first into convulsions and then a coma.System: The vampire must make a roll using his Charisma + Intimidation (difficulty equal to the victim's Wits + or Morale). The length of the coma is based upon the number of successes: 1 success One Week 2 successes One Month 3 successes Six Months 4 successes One Year 5 successes 10 Years Level 8 • Minds of the Children This power has the same affect as Mind of a Child, except that it can effect a larger number of targets. If more potential victims are present then the vampire can effect, the Storyteller may choose whom this power effects.System: The number of subjects potentially affected by the use of this power equals the number of successes made on a Charisma + Subterfuge roll (difficulty 7). Each individual case must then be handled just as it would be for Mind of a Child to determine if or how long the victim is affected. Level 9 • Blessing of Chaos The vampire who possesses this power is immune to others' Dementation, Dominate, Presence and Chimerstry. However, the Blessing of Chaos is not without its price. The vampire gains one additional Derangement that she can never remove. In addition, the vampire will occasionally suffer from Mind Tricks (as the Level Two Dementation power); however, due to the nature of this Discipline, she will be able to cope more readily with these delusions. It is up to the Storyteller to decide when and how these Mind Tricks affect the vampire. Level 9 • Mass Coma This power allows the vampire to use Coma on a number of targets. If more subjects are present than the vampire can affect, the Storyteller chooses who will be affected.System: To determine the number of individuals potentially affected by this power, the vampire must roll his Willpower (difficulty 7 ). The number of successes equals the number of individuals subject to the effects of this power. To determine whether each victim is actually affected, check for each using the method described under the Coma power. 1 success One Day 2 successes One Week 3 successes One Month 4 successes One Year 5 successes Permanent, unless the victim can somehow escape